


To feel whole again

by Quagswagging



Series: The F1 AOB Pack Fics [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Loneliness, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Pack Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kimi keeps losing his Packmembers, until he found one that would never leave his side.





	To feel whole again

**Author's Note:**

> This took quite some time to write and it definitely got a little sadder than I intented, but tadaaaa  
> Lemme know what part to do next ;)

“I’m sorry Kimi.” Esteban said softly, tears brimming in his puppy brown eyes. Kimi looked from the Mexican, to the two bites in Esteban’s neck, to the Alpha and Beta who were waiting for their Omega a little further down the hall. 

“I understand.” he said, voice hoarse. He knew this was inevitable, but once Guti left, he would have no Pack left anymore, he would be alone again. Esteban let out a sob and hugged him tightly, clutching on to his now former Pack Alpha. Kimi hugged back, willing his own tears down, not wanting to upset Esteban even more. 

He saw the other two men, especially Nico, the Alpha, becoming restless, and pulled away from Esteban.

“I’ll see you around.” he said, pushing his fingers through the wide eyes man’s hair. Esteban wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

“I wish I could… But I can’t…” he stuttered, before letting out a harsh whine. Nico and Sergio were at his sides within an instant, cooing and fussing over their Omega. Kimi took a step back, knowing it wasn’t his place to comfort Esteban anymore even though he wanted to, even though it hurt to stay away. 

“I’ll see you around.” Kimi repeated softly. Nico sought eye contact briefly and nodded at him, silently thanking the other Alpha for his care.

Kimi watched the last of his Pack leave with a heavy heart. He had no one now, no Pack, no Mate, no one.

~~

Kimi noticed his attraction to Seb the first time they met. The Beta had gripped his hand with a beaming grin.

“It’s really nice to meet you.” Seb had told him. He had been young then, almost childishly so, but there was a certain wisdom in his eyes that didn’t necessarily fit his eyes, something that showed Kimi that the younger man had had to grow up way too fast, too soon, all because of racing.

Kimi had only nodded in answer to his greeting, too caught up by how good Sebastian smelled to him to form words. Sebastian didn’t seem to notice too much, beaming at him for another moment before scurrying off again.

Kimi was surprised to find he already missed the Beta’s touch.

It wasn’t until much later, when he had no Pack anymore, that he started to notice the Beta again. Sebastian didn’t exactly seem to fit in one of the Paddock Packs either, but didn’t seem to care, fluttering around like a social butterfly from Pack to Pack to talk and bond, but never to stay. 

Kimi wanted to get close to the German, but not just to protect him as a Pack member, but as so much more. And that scared him. He knew what Mates were, what was expected of Mates, but it still scared him. He didn’t want to overwhelm Sebastian with his ever growing need for a Pack, for someone to care… 

And so he only kept his distance even more, pushing his feelings away and hiding behind his sunglasses. 

He would survive on his own, he kept telling himself, but he failed to believe it.

~~

Kimi watched from a distance as Sebastian coughed and sniffled miserably. Kimi found himself wanting to stay close to the young Beta, but was also hesitant. He decided that keeping Seb in sight would be enough to settle his instincts while not overwhelming Sebastian. 

He sprawled out on one of the sofas, coincidently where he could see Sebastian sitting on a sofa nearby, and pretending to look at something on his phone.

All was okay until Jenson and Fernando passed by, the latter immediately rushing over and sitting down next to Sebastian, pressing a hand against his forehead.

“Oh Seb, need to rest!” the Spaniard tutted. Kimi tensed a little, moving slightly closer. Fernando was a Beta, so he wasn’t exactly scared to see him interacting with Seb, but it made him uncomfortable that Jenson was there too, the friendly Alpha a little too close to Sebastian for his liking.

He kept himself calm as best he could, but when Jenson reached out to feel Seb’s forehead too, he snapped. He growled sharply and rushed over, getting in between Sebastian and Jenson and slamming his hands against the Brit’s chest.

Jenson blinked in surprise as he stumbled and instinctively growled back, thinking this was about Fernando. Nando let out a whine and stood up, pushing Kimi away and cuddling against Jenson’s side in an effort to calm him down. He cooed and nuzzled the side of Jenson’s neck while Jenson protectively held him close. Jenson snarled as Kimi moved, but the Finn turned only turned away, looking down at Sebastian. 

The German was cowered into himself slightly, clearly confused and frightened by what was going on. Kimi took in a deep, shuddering breath and kneeled down in front of Sebastian. He reached out, his hand trembling as he pressed it against Sebastian’s cheek. Seb let out a soft sound and nuzzled into the touch.

“Ssh, I’ve got you.” Kimi whispered as Seb coughed and whined. Sebastian’s skin was sticky and hot to touch, but Kimi still drew him into his arms.

“Don’t feel good.” Sebastian whispered hand clutching on to KImi’s shirt. Kimi closed his eyes for a moment, just revelling in the fact he was finally holding his Mate close to him.

“Come on” he then said softly, moving so he could lift Sebastian up. Sebastian made a soft noise in protest, his head aching from the movement, but clutched onto Kimi instinctively. Kimi turned, awkwardly clearing his throat when he realised Jenson and Fernando were still watching him.

“Sorry.” he said hoarsely. Jenson still looked a little weary but nodded.

“I understand.” he answered. Nando took a small step closer to Jenson as Kimi passed and winched slightly, eyes scared. 

“I would never hurt you.” Kimi murmured, and he meant it. Nando had been his Pack too, a very long time ago, and the protectiveness he had felt towards the Beta then had never left. Fernando blinked in surprise and hesitated, but then reached out to touch Kimi’s wrist, cooing softly that the Pack bond hadn’t left them completely. Kimi sighed and smiled, before turning back to the Beta huddled in his arms.

“It will be okay.”  
~~~  
Kimi carried Sebastian back to his room, tucking the coughing Beta securely under the covers in his bed, smiling as Seb turned to bury his face in the pillows and to breathe in Kimi’s smell. 

Kimi got some painkillers and some water, and fed them to Sebastian. Afterwards he pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down so he could keep an eye on the Beta. Sebastian whined and peeked up at him with sad eyes.

“Cuddles?” he asked shyly. Kimi blinked.

“Are you sure? I mean I understand if…”

“Please.” Sebastian interrupted, patting the empty space next to him. Kimi let at a shaky breath and laid down next to him, smiling when Seb cuddled close, nuzzling his neck.

“I hoped it was you, but I wasn’t sure.” Seb murmured, followed by soft cough. Kimi frowned and brushed his fingers over Seb’s cheek.

“What do you mean?” he asked softly. Seb sighed, his rather cold hand slipping just below the hem of Kimi’s shirt.

“I thought you were my Alpha, but you didn’t seem to feel the same. You always pushed me away.” he whispered. 

“I never pushed you away. I just didn’t want to overwhelm you, or scare you away.” Kimi said. Sebastian peeked up at him, blue eyes wide.

“I’m glad it is you though. I couldn’t think of it being someone else.” he said ever so softly. Kimi let put a shuddering breath and tilted his head down to brush their lips together. Sebastian gasped against his lips and kissed back, cuddling even closer until there was virtually no space left between them.

“Mine.” Kimi whispered, almost in disbelief. Seb smiled tenderly.

“Mine.” he repeated.

~~  
Kimi couldn’t believe his luck as he looked down on the figure curled against his side. He sighed and trailed his hand over the length of Seb’s spine, causing the Beta to let out a pur and nuzzle the fresh mating Mark in the crook of Kimi’s neck. 

“I love you.” Kimi whispered, Seb peeked up at him and smiled.

“I love you too.” he answered, kissing him softly. Kimi held him close, almost as if he was afraid Seb would leave if he would let go of him. Sebastian noticed and allowed the Alpha to nuzzle him for another moment before slightly pulling away.

“Not going anywhere.” he murmured. Kimi let out a shaky breath.

“Everyone always leaves eventually.” he murmured. “Guti, Fernando, everyone…” he whispered. Sebastian kissed him tenderly.

“I’m not going anywhere. And we’ll have an amazing and loyal Pack eventually, I can promise you that.” he whispered, trailing kisses over Kimi’s cheek. “I promise you that.”


End file.
